Heart's scars
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Cou likes Dark, but is too scared to tell him. Cou gets kidnapped by some Pokema for his ability to heal. Can Dark figure out his feelings and save Cou?


**Heart's scars**

**--**

**I don't own Pokemon. But I own Dark and Cou and Pokema. And Dark and Cou's love for each other.**

**A fourteen-year-old male faced a snarling Zangoose. The Zangoose was standing in front of a young girl around 5 who was badly cut. The teenager growled at the Zangoose, his body shifting as he transformed into a Charizard. The claws on the Zangoose glowed as the cat ferret Pokemon charged at the Charizard using crush claw. The Charizard Pokema countered with a flamethrower, but the Zangoose swiftly dodged. The Charizard dodged, striking the Zangoose from underneath to throw the Pokemon backward, then ran toward the collapsed Seviper Pokema, picked her up, and bolted as the Zangoose recovered. The Zangoose, angered that his prey had been taken, charged after the fire lizard powering up a shadow claw. The Charizard ducked as the Zangoose swiped at him, but the Zangoose just as quickly did another strike, making contact with the Charizard's back. Startled, and in pain, the Charizard fell headlong down a small slope, his tail accidentally hitting the Zangoose and bringing the cat ferret Pokemon down with him. Ignoring the pain in his back, the Charizard sat up just as the Zangoose did. They both glanced left, noticing the Seviper Pokema laying just few feet away, looked at each other, then charged toward the girl. The Charizard used quick attack to jump slightly ahead, but the Zangoose was catching up to him with its agile speed. The Charizard quickly covered the girl as the Zangoose hopped into the air, ready with a crush claw. The Zangoose once again made contact with the Charizard's back, slicing two more gashes into the orange skin. The Charizard, once again ignoring the pain, turned slightly and shot a powerful hyper beam in the Zangoose's face, collapsing the cat ferret Pokemon. Slowly, the Charizard stood, picking up the injured Pokema girl, and headed into the forest nearby.**

**After managing to find the young Pokema's herd, the Charizard headed to a two story house just outside the forest, the door was unlocked, so the Charizard walked in without knocking.**

"**Dark?" A black haired male asked, walking up to the Charizard Pokema as he changed to his male form. The Charizard Pokema male fell against the black haired male, not noticing how the male blushed. **

"**Help me, Cou…"**

**Cou placed a hand on the flame-haired Pokema's back, Flygon tail flicking in confusion, as he supported Dark. "Dark." Cou removed his hand from his friend's bare back when he felt wetness and looked at his palm, red liquid dripping from it. "D-Dark?!"**

**Dark opened his eyes, noticing he was laying on his stomach, Charizard wings hanging limply by his sides. "Am I dead, Cou?"**

**"No." Cou muttered, carefully rubbing something onto the four wounds touching Dark's shoulder blades.**

"**Anesthetic?"**

**"Yes. The gashes are deep, but they'll heal. You'll have scars, though."**

**"Eh."**

**"Dark, can I ask something of you?"**

**"Sure."**

"**Can you…not get hurt anymore?"**

**Dark glanced at Cou, who was busy wrapping bandages around his wounds. "Why would you ask that?"**

**"I don't like it when you get hurt. Can you sit up?"**

**"Sure." Dark slowly sat up, then stood. He stretched a little, testing his flexibility. "So, why don't you want me to get hurt anymore, Cou?"**

**Cou muttered something quietly, looking at the ground.**

**Dark blinked, curious at Cou's reaction, then turned. "Well, thanks for helping me. I'm so lucky that you were close by! I don't know how I would've gotten home! So, later!" Dark exited Cou's room.**

**"W-Wai--" Cou groaned quietly, his tail lowering, when the door closed. He sat on his bed, his tail swishing slowly. "But, Dark…"**

**Over the next few days, Cou started to become depressed due to the fact that he thought Dark already knew how he felt, but didn't want to hear it.**

**Dark lay on his back, his wounds aching slightly, tossing a ball at his ceiling. After he had left Cou's house a few days ago, Dark felt…different. He didn't know what was different, he just felt different. He didn't know whether the feeling was good or bad, though. "Ow." Dark rubbed his head when he dropped the ball as he sat up. "I know, I'll go see Cou."**

**Dark had only gone a few feet from the HQ lab when he saw Cou. "Hey, there you are, Cou!"**

**Cou stopped, staring at Dark, his tail shifting to the side in a shy and scared manner as he started to slowly back away.**

**Dark cocked his head slightly, curious at Cou's actions.**

"**Give us the Flygon Pokema!"**

**Dark and Cou looked toward the forest as five Seviper Pokema, their Seviper fangs ready, hopped out of the forest.**

"**Get out of here." Dark growled, glaring at the five Pokema.**

**One of the Seviper Pokema noticed Dark's bandages. "You two," He pointed to two of his comrades nearby. "Take care of him. We'll get the Flygon Pokema."**

**Dark snarled at the two Seviper Pokema surrounding him.**

**One lashed its tail at Dark, forcing him to dodge.**

**Dark glanced up at Cou, who was trying to fend off all three Seviper Pokema, but was failing due to the fact that he had never battled. "Cou!"**

**"Dark…!"**

**"Co--" Dark snarled at one of the Seviper Pokema standing in his way, unleashing a flamethrower at the pest, which was easily dodged as the other Seviper Pokema slammed its tail into Dark's injured back. Caught off guard, Dark stumbled forward a bit, and turned halfway around when the two Pokema ganged up on him, slamming their tails into his chest, which sent him flying backward where he slammed, back first, into a tree and slid down, immobile.**

"**I think we killed him." One Pokema snickered, as he and his comrade joined up with the other three.**

**Dark opened his eyes, wondering where he was. His back hurt terribly and he knew that part of the reason was that he was laying on his back. Dark slowly sat up, trying not to stress the wounds, as he looked around. "I'm in my room…?"**

**"You're awake."**

**Dark looked toward his door as Lily walked in. "Mom."**

**"Hey. Prof. Krane found you outside. Those wounds on your back are terrible, but they're healing."**

**Dark ignored his mom as she continued to talk, noticing that his chest felt cold. He touched it, but it felt warm, so he assumed that coldness was coming from inside his chest. "Hey, mom?"**

**Lily stopped talking. "Yes?"**

**"What's it called when the inside of your chest is cold?"**

**Lily thought about it. "I had that same feeling when your father died. I think it's called emptiness. You feel it when you lose a loved one."**

**Dark glanced down. "Lose a loved one…" He thought about it, trying to figure out why he was feeling that way. **_**Is it because… **_**He thought. **_**…I lost Cou to those Seviper Pokema? So that means…I like Cou. **_**Dark blinked, thought about it some more, then realized that he didn't just like Cou. He loved Cou. "I'm leaving!" Dark hopped out of his bed, heading toward his door.**

"**Where?!" Lily asked. "You're injured!"**

"**So sue me!"**

**Lily blinked as Dark vanished from her sight, then sighed. "I swear, sometimes he's exactly like Kosuke."**

**Dark found the Seviper Pokema hideout fairly quickly. It had been easy since Cou had left light scratches in several trees as if he had known Dark would follow him. It was a small camp with the five Pokema surrounding a small fire and Cou tied against a nearby tree.**

"**Dark…?" Cou asked.**

**The five Pokema looked at Dark, their fangs and tails immediately unsheathing, as they slowly surrounded Dark.**

"**5 against 1, huh?" Dark asked, looking at the Pokema surrounding him. "Hm. I like those odds."**

"**Get him!" One of the Pokema cried, and they all pounced at Dark.**

**Dark ducked, two of the five Pokema collided into each other.**

"**Two down. Three to go." Dark faced the other three Pokema, who were slowly advancing on him, snarling.**

**One pounced at Dark, but he ducked and grabbed the Pokema's tail. He spun around and let the Pokema go, the Pokema crashing into one of his comrades.**

"**And another two bites the dust."**

**The last standing Pokema snarled at Dark and shot a powerful sludge bomb.**

**Dark allowed the attack to hit him, knowing that if he had dodged, the attack would have struck Cou instead. Dark unleashed a hyper beam on the Seviper Pokema, but the male dodged and, using iron tail, slammed its tail onto Dark's head. The Seviper Pokema smiled, thinking he head knocked Dark out, but Dark looked up at him, growling. Dark grabbed the Seviper Pokema's tail and threw him against a nearby tree. He snorted as the Seviper collapsed on the ground, then headed over to Cou.**

"**Hold still, okay?" Dark gently burned through the ropes that bound Cou, then threw the ropes aside as he hugged Cou. "Arceus! I'm so glad you're okay, Cou! You scared me."**

**Cou pulled away from Dark, out of grief of his feelings not being returned and anger at himself for even thinking that way in the first place, as he looked away.**

"**Can I taste you?"**

**Cou looked at Dark quickly, wondering why he had asked that.**

"**You know, I've always wondered if you tasted like berries or medicine since you seem to be around both a lot. So, can I taste you?"**

**Before Cou could even answer, Dark leaned closer and kissed him. It was only a second before Dark pulled back.**

"**Aw, darn. I can't tell."**

**Cou, wondering if Dark was playing with him, asked shakily, "Do you want to taste more?"**

**Dark grinned, nodding. "Yep!"**

**Cou leaned upward slightly and kissed Dark. When he pulled back, Dark started laughing.**

"**Wh-What's so funny?"**

**"That's your answer."**

**"…Huh?"**

**"You wanted to ask me if I like you a few days ago, right? That's your answer."**

**"Answer…for…oh! So, you mean--"**

"**You're mine…and you'll forever be my little secret."**

**--**

**Owari. Review pwease. ^^**


End file.
